In general, a wind turbine or a wind turbine park is operated with the aim to obtain maximum yield of the capital invested in it, and consequently the wind turbine control systems are configured to maximize the output power, i.e. to operate the wind turbine to capture the maximal power that is available in the wind, with due regard to keeping the wind turbine within operational limits.
When a wind turbine is running it generates noise. This may be problematic for neighbours of the wind turbines. The noise emitted from a wind turbine has two main contributions: noise produced by the machine part of the wind turbines (e.g. the gear box and the generator), and aerodynamic sound due to the air flow across the rotor blades.
Generally, noise generation depends on the specific operational parameter settings. However atmospheric conditions are important in relation to propagation of noise in the surroundings. Also such factors as time of day may be important as to how sensitive the surroundings are to noise.
To handle noise emissions turbine operation is subjected to comply with noise regulation in many countries around the world. Such noise regulation may vary somewhat from country to country.